Secrets that keep on coming!
by staylorx
Summary: when one secret rolls into another will it work out ok, although its only between 2 characters, there will be more! please R&R this is my 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Sean do the clocks go back tonight?" Rachel shouting half yawning at the same time

"Yes why" sean replied

"For work in the morning, so I can put the time so I need to up on time!" Rachel answered before saying what time do you have to be at work

"Sean its 11 o'clock I need to go to bed" "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, come on then Rach" Sean kissing Rachel then getting into bed

What you doing Sunday

Why

I was thinking of the three of us going bowling.

Three of us but its only you and me Sean, who else is their

I have a boy Hayden. Sean said

What you actually have a son? How long ago was this? Rachel said in shock

Yeah about 8 years ago

How comes you have never told me before?

I don't know! He just hasn't cropped up much has he? So what do you say to Sunday?

Rachel ran down the stairs with tears running down her face. Then Sean followed Rachel

"Rachel, Rachel what's wrong why are you crying is it something I have done or said?"

"No, no well when you were talking about Hayden it made me think!

Made you think what?

I would have a 6 month old baby girl but I lost her 4 months before she was due but if I didn't lose her and she was born when she was meant to be born she would be 6 months old.

So you lost her 10 months ago! Sean replied in sadness

Yeah with tears rolling down her checks

Oh Rachel please stop crying I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you

It don't matter you weren't to know that I lost her!

So what do you say to Sunday are you coming

Yeah ok what else have I got to do?

Come on lets go to bed

6 o'clock the alarm went off, but it was only 5

Sean get up i've got to go to work, you can't stay her

Your alright i'm on 3/11 Rachel

Well i'm not, come on move

Its 5 o'clock Rachel I'm not getting up

Really well I spouse I could go back to bed for an hour then. Rachel said giving Sean a kiss and cuddling up to him to keep herself warm

Rachel I was thinking about what you said last night, I want us to have our own little family.

Sean what are you trying to say to me.

I want us to have to a baby.

Eerrrmmmm well Rachel said looking at Sean.

Rach your stomach is all swollen are you sure you're ok?

Yeah i'm fine stop worrying and making a fuss! Were 100% fine Sean!

Were? There's only me, you and Hayden and you haven't even met him yet! So what haven't you told me Rachel?

Err well there's something I need to tell you!

What did you want to tell me?

Well i'm pregnant

Why didn't you tell me Rachel Sean Said?

I don't know it didn't feel right telling you! I was going to tell you tonight at dinner I promise!

please r&r this is my 1st fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

So how long are you gone Rachel

I don't know Sean.

Rachel you need to get it checked out for your health and the baby's health Sean said

Sean please why the rush?

Rachel you might be scared from what happened before but I'll be with you every step of the way

Ok but promise me you will help me when I need you Rachel said with tears rolling down her face and it won't be like when I was with nick savage

Yes I will and id never hurt you how nick hurt you because I love you Rachel bailey

Well I've got to go to work, Janet's outside! I'll see you later, Love you

Alright love you loads, Bye

Morning rich Janet said once Rachel was in the car

Morning said Rachel

What's up with you? Have you been crying? Are you ok? Janet said

It's Sean

You had a row

No he found out

Found out what

He found out that i'm pregnant and now has fussing

How did he find out and at least he caring for you and the baby

He wouldn't have found out if the clocks went going back

How wouldn't he

well I asked him do the clocks go back he said yes I set my clock back for work then he said to me, the 3 of us are going to go bowling on Sunday and I said 3 of us 2 and he was telling me about his 8 year old son Hayden but hen I broke down in tears because of what happened so then I said I would go bowling but I didn't realise it went back automatically so I woke up at 5 then he was saying he wanted a family with me so then he noticed my belly was swollen and I had to tell him so now there's a massive fuss over nothing Janet what am I going to do Rachel said

Well he's only trying to care for you and it's not nothing you're carrying his child well at least I hope its Sean's. Look its Friday just look forward to Sunday Janet said

Morning Rach said gill

Morning boss said Rachel

Janet gill called

What's up with her?

What Rachel

Janet just shrugged her shoulders. She was like that all the way here in the car and she was very tearful. Think its just one of them days that she's having Janet said

Rachel was called into gills office she knew this meant trouble

Yes boss I know the question why are you and Janet late, I was upset but there's nothing to worry about. By the way I need to leave at 3.30

Rachel called Sean on her mobile

I can get an appointment for 4.30 today do want to do that? Rachel said

Rachel I don't mind when we go just as long as we do Sean said

Well today it is then; meet me at mine at 4 Rachel said

Okay I've got to go love you. Walking back to her desk from the loo

Hours passed and before she knew it was time to go

Boss I've got to go ill see you tomorrow Rachel shouted across to her office!

Bye Jan call ya later pal

Rach are you ok

No Sean i'm not the last time I was here was when I lost the baby

Come on your be fine

Rachel bailey the nurse shouted from the room

Yep are you coming Sean

Yes I wouldn't miss it for the world Rachel

This gel might be cold the nurse said laughing to herself! You're carrying twins Rachel, and your 19 weeks pregnant, and their due on the 12th of January congratulations

Oh wow that's 3 days after my birthday and 3 days before yours Sean Rachel replied speechlessly with a massive smile

Now what am I going to do with my 4 favourite people I need to go and get Hayden then we can go out and celebrate.

Sean can you come into work with me on Monday to tell gill so she can get my time off

Yes course I can giving her kiss on the cheek.

Monday

Wow its Monday already the day I'm dreading

Boss don't freak but I'm having twins in January

Congratulations Rachel and Sean! Now don't work yourself to hard, and if you don't feel ready to come to work some days don't. Keep yourself and the twins safe!

Thanks boss, bye Sean

Bye, see you later!

Rachel how comes Sean came with you to see gill Janet asked

I didn't want to face telling her about the twins on my own!

So that's why you were off yesterday afternoon

Yes they said there due 3 days after my birthday

4 months to go you must be excited?

Well ermm…..


End file.
